Transcripts/The Twins
:Tubarina: What do you think, Father? :Shark King: Hmm. Marvellous, darling. sniffs You do have a talent for growing flowers. Any of these would be good enough to enter in the Salacian Flower Show. :Tubarina: Really? :Shark King: You should really think about it. :Tubarina: Oh, but Father, the Clownfish Princesses always win the flower show. :Shark King: Why should that stop you? If you entered, I’d be very proud of you. leaves :Tubarina: herself Proud of me? :Polvina: You should do it! :Ester: I’m with Polvina. You definitely should enter one of your flowers in the competition. :Tubarina: But I’ll never beat Juli and Jessi. :Polvina: You won’t know if you don’t try. :Tubarina: You really think I have a chance? :Ester: Yeah, but it’ll be tough though. The twins always work together. :Tubarina: Exactly! How can you beat two people? :Ester: You should still enter. :Tubarina: Maybe they could have a fight, and stop working together. :Polvina: Juli and Jessi never fight. :Tubarina: Hm, they could if you found the right thing for them to fight about. :Ester: You’re not going to make them fight? :Tubarina: scoffs No! Of course not. What type of person do you think I am? So who wants to play seaball? Let’s go! :Polvina: She’s up to something. :Ester: What do you think it is this time? :Polvina: I don’t know, but I’m sure we’ll soon find out. :watches Juli and Jessi from behind a rock :Tubarina: They do everything together. Even their swimming’s the same. moves to the other side of the rock before she gets spotted They never fight, they don’t even argue. It’s really creepy. gasp Wait a second. That might be it! :Tubarina: Good morning! :Juli and Jessi: Good morning, Tubarina! :Tubarina: Can I go to school with you? :Juli and Jessi: We’d love that! leave together :Tubarina: So, entering the flower show this year? :Juli: We never… :Jessi: …miss it! :Tubarina: Together, like always? :Juli: We always do things… :Jessi: …together. :Tubarina: I know, it’s like people say you’re… Oh, it doesn’t matter. :Juli: What do people say? :Jessi: What doesn’t matter? :Tubarina: It’s nothing, I wouldn’t worry about it. :Juli: Worry about what? :Jessi: Yeah, what? :Tubarina: Oh, it’s no big deal. I mean look, you’re always doing everything together right? :Juli and Jessi: Right! :Tubarina: So, er, some people say things, well, that it’s… a little strange, creepy, but, oh, I mean, who cares? :Juli: We don’t care. :Jessi: Not one little bit. :Tubarina: Oh, good. and Jessi nod and continue on Huh, so much for that idea. :bell rings :Polvina: Good morning, Tubarina. :Ester: So, you came to school with Juli and Jessi? :Tubarina: Sure. :Ester: What are you trying to do? :Tubarina: I’m just going to school. :Miss Marla: That’s exactly what I’m after, Juli and Jessi. Good work! :Juli and Jessi: Thank you, Miss Marla. :Tubarina: herself Getting those two apart is going to be hard. :Polvina: Everything alright, Tubarina? :Tubarina: Uh, er, sure. Isn’t this fascinating? :Polvina: What is? :Tubarina: It’s, uh… something fascinating. Oh, uh, can’t talk in class, must work on fascinating something. :Ester: We’re watching you, Tubarina. :and Jessi skipping with Vivi and Tata :Tubarina: How can I get those two to fight? Hmm. :Polvina and Ester: Tubarina! :Polvina: Are you going to cause trouble for Juli and Jessi? :Tubarina: No way! But, if I wanted to, what would I do? :Ester: We’re not giving you any ideas. :Tubarina: It’s just so I’ll know what not to do, right? Oh, they’re no help. :and Jessi eating together. When they get to the last piece, they take half each :Tubarina: sighs What was I thinking? They just never fight! giggling Everyone likes Julie and Jessie, no one ever says anything bad about them… Oh, what if someone did say something bad? :clownfish bumps into the window :Tubarina: Hugo, did you hear what Jessi said about Juli? whispers :Tubarina: Hey Vivi, guess what Juli just told me! whispers :Tubarina: whispering Honestly, Tata, and this too! whispering :to do the same to Sirilo and Angelica, then in splitscreen, Delfi, Caramelo, Camarina and Maurico :Polvina: Tubarina! :Ester: We need to talk. :Tubarina: Sorry, gotta rush! away :Ester: You’re going nowhere. her back :Polvina: We heard rumours. :Tubarina: Rumours, what rumours? :Ester: I heard that Jessi said the twins only ever win the flower show because of her. She doesn’t need Juli. :Tubarina: gasps Jessi said that? :Polvina: And I heard Juli said that she doesn’t need Jessi. :Tubarina: Oh, t-that’s incredible. :Ester: Maybe not so incredible. :Polvina: Not if you’ve done something to make it happen. :Tubarina: Must rush, bye! off :Polvina: Come back! :Tubarina: panting Oh, they’ll never find me in here. :Polvina: Unless we know all your hiding spots from hide and seek. :Ester: And we do. :Polvina: Did you start the rumours? :Tubarina: Uh, I can explain. :Ester: You can’t explain. :Tubarina: Alright, I did it. I wanted them to stop working together. :Polvina: So you can win the flower show? :Tubarina: My father would be so proud of me. :Ester: He wouldn’t be proud of you if you cheated. :Polvina: Aren’t you ashamed of yourself? :Tubarina: sighs Look, it’s alright. :Ester: Why? :Tubarina: Juli and Jessi never fight. Nothing I’ve done will ever split them apart. :Polvina: I hope you’re right. :Tubarina: If you don’t believe me, let’s go to their house and I’ll prove it. :Ester: This is amazing! :Polvina: Ooh, what a garden! :Tubarina: gasps This must be their flower for the show. No wonder Julie and Jessie always win. :Juli: Don’t you mean that Jessi always wins the flower show? She doesn’t need me. :Jessi: Me? It’s you who thinks she doesn’t need me! :Juli and Jessi: You think you don’t need me! :Polvina: Wait, no one thinks that! :Ester: Tubarina will explain. :Polvina: Tubarina? :Ester: Where is she? :Jessi: This is my side of the garden. :Juli: This is my side of the garden. :Juli and Jessi: Stay on your side and don’t touch my half! :Ester: Tubarina has made them fight. :Polvina: gasp Gossip is so horrible. :Tubarina: Gossip is so great! Now I’ve got a real chance to win that flower show. :Ester: Tubarina! :Polvina: Let her go, Ester. She must know she did the wrong thing. :Ester: I hope so. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Thanks Gummy, this will do perfectly. soil or something on flower Oh, Father, Father! Look at this. :Shark King: Very nice. :Tubarina: I’m putting it into the show. :Shark King: You are? Excellent. You’ll do very well. :Tubarina: I’ll do better than well, I’ll win it. :Shark King: I don’t care about you winning it. :Tubarina: You don’t? :Shark King: No, I only thought it would be good for you to have a go and enter. :Tubarina: Oh, but you’ll be really proud of me if I win it? :Shark King: I’m already proud of you. As long as you always try your best and do the right thing. :Tubarina: The… right thing? gulps :Shark King: If you do that, I’ll always be proud of you. :Tubarina: Proud of me? :Polvina: I wonder if Tubarina has told Juli and Jessi yet. :Ester: If she hasn’t, then we’ll tell them. :Tubarina: I’m way ahead of you. I’m going to see Juli and Jessi now. :Polvina: We knew you would. Here’s Jessi now. :Tubarina: Oh hey, Jessi, can I… :Jessi: Sorry, I can’t stop and talk. I have to get more of these. :Tubarina: More of what? :Jessi: Sea slugs. :Ester: What are they for? :Jessi: Juli thinks she’s so good at gardening, wait ‘til she sees what these do to her precious flowers! :Tubarina: No! Oh Jessi, oh, don’t do that! Oh, now what do I do? :Ester: We go after her! :Polvina: Where did she go? :Ester: There’s Jessi. :Tubarina: No it isn’t, that’s Juli. :Polvina: Juli, hold up a minute! :Juli: Sorry, I have to get more of these. :Ester: You don’t have sea slugs in there, do you? :Juli: How do you know? Jessi thinks she’s so good at gardening, wait ‘til she sees what these do to her precious flowers! :Tubarina: But- :Polvina: They’ll be heading for their garden. We have to get there. :Tubarina: Okay, but first, a quick detour. :Juli and Jessi: You think you don’t need me! I’ll show you! :music :Juli: Take… :Jessi: …this! :Tubarina: in No, take this! :Ester: Tubarina, that’s your best flower! :Tubarina: It was my best flower. :Juli and Jessi: Why did you do it? :Tubarina: Let’s get your flower away from these slugs and I’ll explain. :Jessi: You said those things about us! :Tubarina: Yes. :Juli: So we would fight. :Tubarina: That was the plan. :Juli and Jessi: But why? :Tubarina: So I would have a chance to win the flower show. I’m sorry. :Juli and Jessi: Thank you! kiss Tubarina :Tubarina: Huh? :Jessi: We did have a fight. :Juli: But we both felt exactly the same. :Jessi: And we did the same things. :Polvina: So it means even if you fight, you’re still as together as you are when you don’t fight? :Juli and Jessi: That’s right! :Tubarina: So, I did a really good thing. :Ester: No. :Tubarina: Oh, yeah, okay. Well I just thought I’d ask. :Polvina: I was really proud of you for giving up your flowers to save the twins’ flower. :Tubarina: Really? :Polvina: And I bet your father would be proud as well. :Ester: Just promise never to start any more gossip again, okay? :Tubarina: Okay. Now, who wants to play a game of seaball? :Polvina: You’re on! :Ester: Let’s do it! :Girls: laughing